Third's A Charm
by dreams.of.destiny
Summary: Smut. First is hate, second is indifference, third is love. It's the same pattern, but a different situation. That means a different conclusion. But not really, because she's a monster, through and through. Azula/Zuko
1. I Hate You

Third's A Charm I: I Hate You

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender characters used are copyrighted to DiMartino and Koneitzko legitimate owners. Dreamz is in no affiliation with any/all of these companies, thus no profit is allowed to be made from this fanfiction written purely for entertainment.

warning: this is a Mature fanfiction, meaning that it contains adult themes that should not be viewed by people(s) under age eighteen (18).

notations: Set during the Zuko teams up with Azula part of the anime. Not really sure where that is. Obviously, I've never watched the show much. So correct any of my errors. Anyways, this is **Arcaenym**'s request for a multishot Zucest fanfiction. I haven't doen multi-shot in so long, I've almost forgotten what a longer than two thousand words plot is...

the pairings are: Zucest (Zuko x Azula)

--Dreamz; 7/09/2007

dreams.of.destiny

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

"Zuzu..." her voice drifted through the walls of the inn they were staying at. Not that it was a bad inn; only the finest for Fire Nation's beloved princess. Compared to all the surrounding inns with their curtain walls, this was a palace.

His eye twitched slightly, when would she ever stop calling him that? Choosing to ignore her callings, he simply turned over, trying to get back to sleep.

His attempts were unsuccessful due to the light that blanketed his once-dark room. Courtesy of his ever-thoughtful sister and her barging into other peoples' rooms at ungodly hours.

"Zuzu, it makes me so unhappy when you don't respond to my calls," she smirked sadistically while quietly closing the door.

"What do you want, Azula? It's fucking midnight!" Knowing that he probably wasn't going to get his much-needed sleep anytime soon, Zuko sat up on his bed, turning to face his younger sister. If anything, his outburst caused her smirk to widen. Not that he could see with the weak moonlight.

"Oh, it's fucking midnight all right," she murmured softly.

She moved too fast for him to ask any questions. One second he was sitting upright, and the next he was sprawled across the bed.

"Azula what the--" but he was cut off by her hand cupping his crotch.

Eyes widening, terrified at what was going on, his hands instinctively blazed up. His eyes were unable to look anywhere else but her devilish grin so all he could do was wildly flail his flaming hands, hoping to strike the suddenly-lewd princess.

No such luck.

Azula tsk-ed, releasing her grip on him as she gripped both wrists with the lightning-speed she used in battle.

After all, this was a battle. Not quite a battle of swords and knives, but a battle of who would get their way. A battle for dominance of wills.

"Oh, Zuzu, you make your little sister _sooo_ sad," she purred in his ear, nibbling delicately on his earlobe as if it were some delectable treat and not a charred black flap of skin. She didn't miss the intake of breathe as she continued her ministrations.

His eyes were growing foggy, his mind was growing swamped, but honour held on to the last bits of control he had.

"A..zu...la," dammit; he could barely pronounce her name!

"Yes, brother dearest?" she mocked, giving him a kiss on his cheek. It was supposed to be chaste, but she made her lips ablaze to snap him to his senses.

She had just branded him.

"Stop it!" His voice regained the authority it had lost. Zuko snapped his hands out of her grasp, violently jerking his face away from the scalding lips. Azula's eyebrow's raised. Perhaps "Lucky to be born" woul prove to be fun after all.

"No."

Zuko's eyes grew to saucers, terrified as Azula made quick work of his desperate attempts to flee; a direct close-range battle would've been suicide.

"Zuzu--"

"Stop calling me that!" he roared, his body glowing with flame.

Azula didn't even flinch, instead changing her position from sitting on his chest to straddling him. Her signature blue flame was lit on her index finger; her satisfied smirk would have reduced the hotel to ashes.

"I'll call you whatever I wish to call you," she snarled, adding insult to injury, "Zuzu." The last word was uttered with the intent to kill as she forced the flames surrounding the boy to dissapitate by running an unlit claw down the branded cheek.

It hurt like hell, but she knew he wouldn't flinch or wince.

That would make the war all the funner to fight.

"Zuzu..." she moaned in his good ear, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to torture you like this..."

"You're disgusting Azula," he growled, still trying to find a way out of this predicament.

"I love you too," she murmured, biting his nose.

_That_ elicited a yip from the crown prince. Never had he expected her to...her to...

Azula giggled, not like the sweet little girl she could have been--should have been, she lost that part too long ago. More like the cat who ate the canary.

"You're so...weak, Zuzu." Her blue-flamed finger dimmed a little before she swept it across his chest, burning a straight line through his peasant shirt. But even more amazing to Zuko was that she hadn't burned him at all. Not that he voiced it aloud or anything.

Now was Zuko's turn to sneer: "At least I'm not as pathetic as to retort to _incest_ as a form of--!!"

He was violently cut off with the digging on nails down his chest.

Azula grinned at the contrast of blood and tanned skin. He wasn't that ugly when he had beautiful red covering him, not an amateur's fire-red, but a deep red.

A beautiful outfit to wear by an ugly person.

She proceeded to move herself down, resting right on his unparted legs. Azula frowned; this simply would not do. How was she supposed to have her fun when he was being _such_ a bad sport?

Ah; Fire was such a solution for every problem. Parting one of her hand's fingers, the enrapturing blue fires smoldered into Zuko's pathetic orange-red flames.

"Azula..." his voice was hoarse from the extreme heat, "Please..." pleading was seeping into his pride, "Just stop and I'll forget it ever happened. It'll be like nothing ever happened..." This sounded like a lie even to himself.

"Forget it?"Azula's eyebrows raised, "And why would I want you to forget how much fun I've had with you?" And without pausing at all, she swiped her hand across the leg of his pants. They, like everything the flames touched, were eaten to ash, except this time, Azula didn't bother preventing burns.

And oh was Zuko burned.

Some people said that fire was the main element in love, fire was passion. Were they wrong as hell. Fire was for hell and that's where Zuko wished he were right now. At least then there'd be the Devil administering the pain and not his own sister. At least the Devil was only interested in punishing him for his sins and not getting a sexual high out of it as well.

As the flames reached his thighs, he reflexively tried to open his legs.

Azula grinned; the flames had done their job.

Oh yeah, Hell would definitely be more pleasant than this...this sadist form of pleasure.

Said dominatrix quickly lept off of the boy, just as the fire ate up his last line of defense. Azula watched, unbelievably enraptured as the the fire, unknowing where to go without eaten cloth to guide it, simply moved onto the closest surface, Zuko's legs.

He was in too much pain to escape, but Azula wasn't anywhere near done yet. Calmly walking over to the side of the bed, she reached forward and continued what she had been doing in the beginning, cupping the unerected member.

It wasn't going to be fondled anytime soon.

Instead, she had her hand gradually warm up, so Zuko was pained twice as much. Sweat rolled off his face in waves, his breathe panting, either due to the lack of oxygen or then pain. His lips were bleeding with the force applied to keeping them shut. If they opened a scream would most certainly ensue.

Not moving her hand at all, Azula leanes right over his charred ear and whispered: "Scream once and I'll stop the pain and make you feel good."

Despite everything, pride held on and she was further amused by a desperate shake of his head.

"Your funeral," she would have shrugged nochalantly, but instead simply increased the heat.

He was trying, he was truly trying not to be weak again. Zuko would not be caught dead being weak. Of course, at this rate, he probably would die, but, he...would...not...give...into...her...demands.

It was unbearable, truly.

"Scream, Zuzu."

And his pride shattered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He didn't know what hurt most, his face, his chest, his legs, or his crotch. No; most certainly the most injured place was his pride.

"Good boy, Zuzu," and Azula snapped her fingers, the heat seeping away. She pet his hair in what could be called a loving manner. Licking his wounded cheek gently, she kissed every inch of the burned side of his face. Only harsh, ragged gasps could be heard from him as she took this as a sign to continue.

"You're not quite as ugly as everyone thinks you are," kisses were trailed down his neck, butterfly-soft and just as light. "In fact, you're really rather pretty," and she moved so that she was now laying directly on top of him, her ice-cold legs providing a little comfort for his boiling-hot ones. But the small amount of comfort they did provide was relished.

"Do you feel better now, dearest brother?" Her voice was sweet as she tangled her fingers in his mussy black hair. He moaned in response.

And she moved around on the bed a little more, this time positioning herself right between his wide-spread legs. Giggling softly at the clearly drooping member, Zuko was tempted to ask if she was done yet.

But he found he couldn't think straight.

Her hand...she, the Princess of the Fire Nation! Her hand was gently caressing his manhood. And oh, _Agni_ did it feel good. After all the abuse she gave to him, a traitorous part of his swampy mind echoed: '_This is fucking awesome_.' And it was true. Unlike any touch she, no anyone he had ever met, had ever given him. It set his nerves on an edge and made him all but howl. It was almost perfect; all it needed was more contact, or at least more speed.

Bucking his hips in an attempt to convey his message, she either ignored him or didn't understand. Instead, she simply traced the back of a fingernail on his inner thigh. More moans from the prince insued.

He was so hard it hurt now. And still she wouldn't do _anything_, still going at the same exact speed and complete, but not full enough contact.

"M...more..." how he managed to get anything coherent out amazed him. He felt hotter now than when he was literally burning up.

"Anything you say, dearest Zuzu," and she grasped his cock completely, pumping it up and down at unbelievable speeds.

Up-down-up-down.

His face was probably even more sweat-soaked, although a quick glance at her showed the same drops of sweat.

And he came. His essence squirted wildly, getting a good deal on her nightgown, but she didn't care.

The muscles he didn't even know he had tensed up evidently relaxed as the waves of the orgasm, his first orgasm ever left him awash.

"I told you I would make you feel good."

"You sick, twisted bitch..." was all he could get out before collapsing. Apparently, an orgasm cancelled out all the pain on his charred legs and bleeding chest.

Ashes were all around him. His chest was still heaving as an after-effect of the intense pleasure. Azula felt a little dissapointed that he had passed out so soon, she never got him to fuck her passionately, nor did they even do the tip of the iceberg of things she wanted to do.

But then she grinned sadistically, choosing the optimistic saying for once: "_There's always tomorrow..._"

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

Two more parts and then it'll be over. What a monstrosity of a three-shot, dontcha think, Arcaenym?

Well, thanks so much for reading and please, if you know any better sexual things, do write it to me as review for the next chapter (or the chapter after that!) and I'll be sure to credit you for the idea! Loves and Reviews!

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o


	2. Stuck In Between

Third's A Charm II: Stuck in Between

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender characters used are copyrighted to DiMartino and Koneitzko legitimate owners. Dreamz is in no affiliation with any/all of these companies, thus no profit is allowed to be made from this fanfiction written purely for entertainment.

warning: this is a Mature fanfiction, meaning that it contains adult themes that should not be viewed by people(s) under age eighteen (18).

notations: Set during the Zuko teams up with Azula part of the anime. Not really sure where that is. Obviously, I've never watched the show much. Anyways, this is **Arcaenym**'s request for a multishot Zucest fanfiction. I haven't doen multi-shot in so long, I've almost forgotten what a longer than two thousand words plot is...

the pairings are: Zucest (Zuko x Azula)

--Dreamz; 7/28/2007

dreams.of.destiny

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

_"Come closer, Zuzu..." And he obeyed. There were no chains binding him. No threats to pull him closer. But he came nonetheless. He came because he wanted to. He came because he wanted her. And have her he would._

_Azula spread her legs wide. The meaning of the gesture was obvious. Zuko's eyes did the same. He really did wear his heart on his sleeve._

_Was this...vixen...really the sister whom he had never loved? Was this seducting woman really sent out to assasinate him?_

_Was this princess of Fire Nation really in love with him?_

_As he kneeled down in a mock bow, Zuko found out he really couldn't care less. Her essense was addicting. Intoxicating. Irresistable. She moaned, making her intentions clear._

_Oh, he would fuck her hard. Oh, would he fuck her hard._

CRUNCH.

His visionary was interrupted by sound in his room. (_Could it be her?_)

He couldn't tell if he was relieved or dissapointed: it was just an attendant. An attendant who was trying to get closer to him.

Anger flailed up in his being.

"Get the hell away from me!" Zuko snarled at the attendant. Fire Nation trash, obviously loyal to _her_. The masked figure didn't seem to comprehend his words, choosing to stupidly come closer in an attempt to smear his burnt legs with the salve. Zuko twitched, _her_ servants seemed to have forgotten a key fact to their "prisoner."

He was the rightful Fire Nation crown prince meaning he could back up his orders with force.

"What part of 'Get the hell away from me!' do you not understand?" his voice was a dangerously low whisper and his hands crackled wth unsuppresed flames.

"But milady--"

The servant decided now was a good time to run for his life, the beam of fire a centimetre away from his mask. Zuko smirked; while he was incapacitated waist down and surrounded by enemies at every turn and closed door, that most certainly did not equal him giving in without a fight.

His smirk was soon replaced by a scowl as he remembered the reason _why_ his legs were numb and skin crackly to touch. He had been trying to stay off that subject, not wanting to remember what had happened. But his mind simply couldn't stop it. The words, the whispers, the touches, they seeped through the brick wall he'd been trying to build around his mind. Relentlessly destroying the already-frayed soul.

"_...so weak..._"

He snapped his head up, before realizing that that phrase came from the recesses of his subconscious as well.

"_Zuzu..._"

He hated that nickname. He hated the tone she said it in, lovingly belittling. And he hated what memories that nickname brought up.

The burns, the kisses, the scratches, the fondlings. His face still had the claw mark from the previous night, and although he was too scared to look, his chest probably retained the streaks of crimson. She had tortured him to the point of death, to the point of when he was welcoming hell's open arms. And then she made him keel over to her demands as always.

Because he was so weak. So damn fu-

He never got to the end of that thought process because he doubled over in pain due to the nerves in his legs finally waking up.

Coughing, choking, gasping, writhing in each and every possible way on his bed, none of it did anything to subside the pain.

Pound. Pound. Pound.

It took him a moment to register that he was the one making all the noise, pitifully pounding on he bed's headboard. His skin felt like it had been peeled off and glued on in all the wrong places. The slightest jolt to his legs made him want to vomit.

Why wasn't anyone coming? Couldn't they _hear_ the bangs and hoarse screams?

It suddenly became harder to breathe. Since when did air taste so bad? Were you supposed to breathe in once or breathe in twice? His head flopped onto the bed, his mind registering his fingers twiching, his chest heaving, his eyes shut to the point of where they _hurt_ with a plethora of chaos dominating his thought process.

Why?

_Why?_

_Why?_

And with it repeating over and over and over again, Zuko drifted in a unsettling comatose.

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

Did he want to die? He wasn't sure.

He wasn't sure if he knew the answer to anything.

Especially the question of why Azula was kneeled over him, applying the burn-healing solution with a gentleness that he hadn't thought possible. '_Well, other than last night,_' his mind traitorously added.

When she was done, she looked up, unsurprised that he had woken up. He opened his mouth to give thanks, to say something in return for her application of the medicine. But all that he could find on the tip of his tongue was:

"Why?"

And she chuckled lightly in response, ruffling his precious ebony hair in what might be referred to as a caring manner.

"Because I love you, Zuzu," and she kissed his burned eye.

Lord Agni, was his face heating up because of those words? Or was it the firm kiss? Or was it her positive attention, the coveted attention of a Fire Nation princess, that he had yearned for so long that had his head up in the clouds?

Whatever the reason, Zuko didn't fight her when she lightly pushed him on the mattress.

He didn't say anything when she toppled over him, skilled fingers unbuttoning his extra peasant shirt. He was silent when she made an almost sympathetic noise while tracing the remnants of last night. The slashes on his chest. He made no sound when she lowered herself to the point of her eyelashes brushing upon his collarbone, her royal nose breathing gentle whiffs of air on the wounds. Butterfly kisses were expertly trailed down his chest. Zuko bit his lip.

Azula grinned, stopping at the left nipple.

She lightly breathed on it, preparing it for what was to come. The former crown prince felt his face heat up as the force his teeth made multipled ten-fold. Harsh ragged snorts came from his nose, the only place air could go in.

Said piece of anatomy was encased in the moist cage that was her mouth.

Never had a cage felt so good.

A whimper/moan escaped Zuko's mouth. This was exactly like his fantasy. This was exactly like his nightmare.

"Good boy, Zuzu," she purred, her mouth leaving the pert nipple dry. Deftly grabbing the bedsheets, she made quick work of his wrists. He never knew what was going on until it was too late. His dream was being unfolded to him. His nightmare, his fantasy, his...his...

Her mouth swallowed him. His pants were gone before he registered it and his mind was sky high.

This felt good.

Damn good.

Zuko groaned with pleasure as the tip of him touched the base of her throat. Her lips were massaging his base as her tongue did the same with the soft skin inside the "cage." He was hardening and he knew that a repeat of last night would be coming soon.

The breathe coming from her nose was tickling his pubic region, he felt so-so-so close to completion.

Yes.

Yes.

More.

More.

Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!

He was leaking himself like a faucet. He was so damn close. But she released him from the much wanted, hell, begged-for, "cage." He whimpered, his member was twitching, just begging to be released. Just one more lick, even a mere touch, and he would have been climaxed.

The urge was too strong. His hands moved to finish himself. But the bonds stopped him. He moaned in protest as Azula smiled sadistically at him, finger shaking in a "no-no-no" fashion.

Bitch.

He could feel the wave of a could-have-should-have climax ebb away, his member gradually losing the hardness that her mouth had given it.

Looking up from his (soon to be lost) erection, he felt himself flushing again. Azula was removing her articles of clothing as well.

First was the blood-red sash around her waster. And then there came loose the imperial tunic, their father had given it to her when she had mastered the movement of blue fire. Under the loose-fitting tunic, Zuko saw that his little sister had quite the gorgeous body. Breasts bandaged, for movement and...intonation of curvature. The baggy pants were ever-so-slowly removed, and he saw that she was shaved clean, most likely due to the palace maidservants. Another plus for being a princess.

And then, she slowly undid the bandages. Her eyes never leaving his. One layer. And then the next. And the third. So tantalizingly slow.

Tease.

Zuko felt his nether regions rise up once again as her voluptuous curves made themselves bare.

His hands ached to fondle them. To touch them. To see if she would respond as she did in his dream if he encased them in his mouth.

But alas, his wrists was still bound to the bedfeet.

Azula smirked -again- as she stealthily made her way over to him. She rubbed herself against him, knowing full well what that would make him do. Today seemed like a good day to fulfill yet another one of her plans for her dearest brother. Yesterday was pain first, and then pleasure. Would he be able to withstand them together? She grinned in anticipation.

Taking out a whip, used normally to heighten long-range firebending moves, she cracked it upon him.

SNAP.

The pain caused his eyes to widen even further. Didn't she say she loved him? Didn't she say she would make him feel good? Why was she doing this?

Through the pain, Zuko could see the classic sadistic smile that he had grown accustomed to.

_Azula always lies..._

Snap. Pain. Snap. Blood. Snap. Anguish. Snap. Hatred.

It wasn't so much for the blood as it was for the pain that made him numb. 'Weak, weak, weak...' But as the pain settled in a different region of his mind, he registered that he was being erected again.

He was being turned on by her whipping him. As a pleasured moan escaped his lips, her smile widened. And all he could think of was: 'I have such a messed-up mind.'

Snap. Pleasure. Snap. Precum. Snap. Joy. Snap. Love.

_Because I love you Zuzu.._

Closer. Closer. Closer.

The pain was making him lose his mind.

The pleasure was making him not give a damn.

Come. Come. Come.

Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Pleasure. Pain-pleasure-pain-pleasure-pain-pleasure.

And he _climaxed_.

It was more exhausting than last night, to say the least, and as she saw his face, relaxed amidst the blood-splattered floor, she knew that he had indeed, reached completion from her sadist actions. Azula bit back a twisted giggle; who knew the former crown prince could be such a masochistic person?

Sweat, semen, and blood were all mixed on both their bodies; Zuko had unknowingly ripped the pathetic bedsheets from the bedfeet. Azula leaned on the closed door, her unclothed sweaty back thankful for the support. They just rested for a couple minutes, waiting for the panting to subside, not really sure whose heavy breathing was whose.

As soon as Azula was certain she had caught her breathe, she motioned for her brother to sit up. The night was still young.

"Come closer, Zuzu..." she breathed. He obeyed (much to no one's surprise), kneeling down before she could say anything. Now it was her turn to moan and mewl as her hands fumbled for the lock. For once in her life, she lost her natural grace, her mind blurring as her free hand drifted to clench, pull, and tug at his hair.

She tasted even better than his dream. His fantasies had taken life.

He lapped her up much like a kitten with milk, her legs simultaneously wrapping around his neck as he pushed her off the floor and right up against the door.

"Ohhh...Zuko..." she panted, fingers kneading his hair with such need.

His tongue dove in faster, he wanted to see if her would last longer than him.

In-out.

Left-to-right.

Around-and-around.

He was driving her insane with his ministrations. It was only them in their little world. And all he would ever need was her.

"Zu...ko...!" she gasped, her innards clenching and unclenching as her orgasm hit her. Hard. Her ambrosia flowed freely down his lips, to his neck, where her legs had relaxed their death-grip. His hands were firmly on her waist, and she was a good two feet up the door.

And fatigue hit both of them, Azula wearily but firmly kissing him on the lips.

His first real kiss.

"We should do it again tomorrow," she whispered upon his ear, casually picking up her clothing and putting them on as if she hadn't commited a capitol offense.

Walking out the door with not a glance back, she left Zuko to his own thoughts.

His fantasies and nightmares, delusions and dreams, they all rang out in chorus, filling his head with a strange hum.

But one thought...visionary...stood out.

_I think I'm in..._

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

Much love to all reviewers! (is slightly annoyed by how FFN wouldn't let her type on the actual archived document) Credits to **mahrie**, **Silva Wren**, **Arcaenym**, and **foxxy** for the help/critique in lemons. As per usual, reviews are good motivation, and I'd love to hear any future kinkiness!

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o


	3. Over and Over

Third's A Charm III: Over and Over

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender characters used are copyrighted to DiMartino and Koneitzko legitimate owners. Dreamz is in no affiliation with any/all of these companies, thus no profit is allowed to be made from this fanfiction written purely for entertainment.

warning: this is a Mature fanfiction, meaning that it contains adult themes that should not be viewed by people(s) under age eighteen (18).

notations: Set during the Zuko teams up with Azula part of the anime. Not really sure where that is. Obviously, I've never watched the show much. Anyways, this is **Arcaenym**'s request for a multishot Zucest fanfiction. I haven't doen multi-shot in so long, I've almost forgotten what a longer than two thousand words plot is...

the pairings are: Zucest (Zuko x Azula)

--Dreamz; 1/01/2008

dreams.of.destiny

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

_...Love._

It was something so far away, it might as well have been unreachable for him. He had honestly never thought about it much, too busy regaining his honor and accomplishing some trivial deed to care about things like that. In all the years he had known his sister, never before had he ever tried to view her in any sort of affectionate manner. In between the two of them, it was always about competetion.

Who was able to firebend better.

Who was capable of standing up to the most torture--mental and physical at the same time.

Who could keep father's attention the longest.

Who was better.

It always boiled down to that, Zuko bitterly realized. It always boiled down to the fact that he was inferior to his younger sister. So now that they were aboard a ship miles and miles away from home and there was no one to judge them, where they were the highest in command, he began to open his eyes. Never before had he realized that Azula, his little sister, the crazy sadistic devil, was actually blossoming into a fine young lady. Never before had he actually been given the opportunity to see her...all of her close up.

Never before had his hands been allowed to graze her bare body.

Never before had he been allowed to think she was a good kisser.

But as the third night rolled in, all of these things, all the previous thoughts of his darling little sister, would be banished to the darkest pits of hell, for Agni himself wouldn't be able to prevent the inevitable...the unexplainable from happening between the two of them.

Blood relations.

Forbidden.

However, Zuko found he couldn't possibly give a damn. Not with that seductive dress on. And the sultry tone she was using with him alone didn't help matters at all. But of course, he didn't care.

_It felt good._

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

Azula smirked. She wasn't stupid, it wasn't for the actual human-to-human contact she wanted. It was the power, the control, and of course, the wave of raw emotion that came with the action. The two previous nights were all melding into this night. It was going to be the grand finale, after all, after today, the ship would be abandoned. She knew she could have all the fun she wanted for the time being.

It was simple matter of burning the servants that had seen.

Night was falling soon, and she couldn't be less pleased. She opted for her regular clothes (after all, it was only Zuzu she was dealing with, no need to sully her better clothes) to wear for the evening. But this time, they'd be going all the way, so there wasn't much need for clothing in the first place.

Zuko's room was a couple strides away from her own, and she crossed in in mere seconds. Pausing to make certain all the servants had better places to be, without any further ado, she elbowed the door open. Her brother was in the showers apparently. She grinned; all the better to smell, taste, touch...see him with. The cogs in her head turned quickly as she began to ready the room for their night together.

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

When Zuko stepped out of the shower, the only light he could see in the room was the light from the bathroom. Funny...he clearly recalled turning the bedlight on he left. Not bothering to turn off the bathroom light, he walked over to where his bed was...only to have a voice speak out to him from the darkness.

"Turn off the light." Of course Azula was here already. Zuko felt his face heat up a little, but of course, he obeyed. Now the room was in complete darkness. Even the hallways weren't lit up today. Zuko smirked; was Azula ever-so-prepared.

With no previous warning at all, Azula was suddenly right in front of him, kissing him deeply and passionately as she looped her arms around his neck. Zuko felt his eyes automatically close as her warm, moist lips pushed his own. With a bit more pressure, his realized her was opening his mouth and...sliding her tongue inside. He moaned; she was so good as this. Their tongues danced for a while as Azula took to licking the bottom row of his teeth. Zuko responded in running his tongue over the top of hers. He moaned again, leaning a bit forward.

Zuko felt Azula retract her tongue as her arms around his neck clamped down and she pulled him onto the bed, where they fell, him on top of her. He could feel her grin upon his lips as they kissed again, this time, only Zuko's tongue was doing the dancing and there was only one arm around his neck. What her other arm was doing couldn't matter less to Zuko as this time it was the princess beneath him moaning as he nibbled with no grace at all at her bottom lip.

Again, they parted, and this time, Zuko took the lead, kissing her neck, her breast bone, and finally, as close to the top of her shirt as he could get. Licking and biting and chafing, his clumsy lips left no markings but his love upon her skin. His hands were another matter entirely. With haste, he forgot buttons existed and simply tore her dress to shreds. Unable to see anything, his mouth moved to her breasts.

But there was a covering. He growled, she sniggered.

No words were spoken.

Her snigger turned into a harsh gasp when he used his teeth to delicately peel away the bandages which served as the restraints for her beautiful jewels. The gasping increased as with dreadful, painful slowness, he tragged his teeth over a nipple. Painstakingly aware of how fast her chest was beating, how erratic her breathing had become, he covered the entire piece with his mouth and sucked. Just as she had done to him a night before.

She moaned with fervor.

Her hand reached for his covered erection, but he stopped it. Grabbing the perfectly-shaped wrist, he kissed it as the knuckles.

"It's my turn right now, princess," he mock-courted as his mouth left her breast.

Satisfied with his work on her chest, his mouth trailed further down her body. Kisses, lickings, and not-so-delicate suckings were placed anywhere and everywhere his mouth went. Groans and moans of pleasure ensued as Azula felt his lips curving into a smile as he placed his final kiss on her core. However, this time, instead of continuing his ministrations with his mouth, he decided to use his fingers instead. Raising his head to level with hers, he kissed right fully on the lips before inserting a finger within her.

Her reaction was immediate: lips parted, gasps were made, and her legs simply jerked away while her hips thrust up blindly. He grinned; so the great princess of Fire Country was no better than the country bumpkin when it came to sexual activity. How quaint.

Massaging the single finger along her inner walls, he went in a circular manner for a couple circles before going in the opposite direction. Now she was really wet and he literally had to use his other hand to steady her hips. He inserted another finger, pumping in her and reaching deeper and deeper inside her. Now she was literally panting his name and he spent most of his energy just restraining him from showing how much this was affecting him.

After the third finger had gone inside, her lips had literally encased them up to the second tendon. Azula was so moist that her liquids were literally spilling all over the outer walls. He increased his speed and within seconds, he could feel her walls clench as she gasped his name out.

"Zu--ko...!"

And he realized this was the first time he had actually been the dominating one in the beginning.

Zuko laid himself over Azula, who at this moment, was completely naked and could feel her brother's erection pressing up against her. A thin layer of sweat covered her body and she was panting, gasping for breathe. This wore her out more than any battle could have and she wouldn't want it any other way. After all, this was technically, a battle. And because of that, she loved it.

She rested her eyes for a couple seconds, reviewing her strategy quickly before flipping the tables over and stablizing herself over Zuko. With a quick flick of her wrist, she sent a flame to the walls, which quickly spread.

Zuko smirked at this; _Too good for a candlelit night, eh, Azula?_

"You're in for a treat, Zuzu," she grinned as he could see the flames dancing in her eyes and around and above them, illuminating and burning everything in a morbid sort of beauty. But it was a beauty nonetheless, and Zuko shivered at Azula's smile. It was the kind of smile she gave right before she pushed him and Mai into a pond. The kind of smile that spelled out a plot and a plan.

The kind of smile that spelled out pain.

With ease, Azula yanked out the ribbon that was holding her hair in it's customary bun, letting the dark-brown strands pool around her face and shoulders. Zuko's eyes widened; he had only seen her hair down three times before this. With her free hand, Azula lit it with a dull red fire and proceeded to scorch the towel that was tightly tied around the boy's waist.

Not bothering to take a glance at his body, she deftly tied the ribbon around his member. And pulled the knot unbearably tight. Zuko moaned; this was so sexual. Without any further prompting, Azula fondled, stroked, kissed and nibbled at the piece of anatomy. Harsh wheezings were pouring out of the boy as the seed within him tried so hard to burst. To no avail, as Azula "playfully" bit the tip of his length and licked at it some more.

"Azula...!" The need in his voice was great, almost too great. However, she simply ignored his pleas and desperate upward jerks of his hips, choosing to rather continue her affection of his member with even less speed than before.

"Beg, Zuzu." She deadpanned, as slowly, excrutiatingly, she emerged the entire organ within her mouth.

"Please, Azula...please!" it was supposed to be a command, but it came out as a pathetic whimper. Again, he could feel the walls around him closing in as she smiled before proceeding to suck on his member, using her two hands to pull the knots tighter and tighter. It was just like last night. She refused to allow him completion. However, this time, she grinned when it was almost perpendicular to his body.

Then, she proceeded to pleasure herself. Zuko watching while trying to ignore the desperate need seeing herself run her long, slim fingers within herself and bringing them out coated in her bodily fluids. She moaned, but stopped to grab Zuko's hands, stopping them from untying the knot. Instead, she coated her fingers once more before using said fingers to stroke, massage, and fondle his rock-hard erection.

Now they were both ready.

"Azula..." He moaned headily as she entered. He could make out a grin as she proceeded to ram herself atop of him. Again and again.

His eyes were lidding, as were hers. She could barely discern his face as the waves of pleasure were sweeping her away from this world. Certainly, she'd been told that this was a good experience, however nothing compared to actually doing it. Azula smiled, honestly, before positioning both of her hands on his shoulders and proceeding to barrage his member with even more fervor.

She climaxed, and of course, as gratituity, untied the knot of his. He gave a thrust.

And another, before his seed spilled into her. It felt like a train wreck to him, only more exhilerating and infinitely more pleasurable.

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

The two of them lay side by side for a while. Then, when the sweat had evaporated and breathing had returned to normal, Zuko tried to kiss her.

Only to have Azula jerk away with such speed that he barely managed to graze her cheek. His expression must have been one of shock as she simply smiled pityingly, before pulling out of their connection.

"What--" he began as she began to cover herself with a bedsheet before turning the doorknob.

"Silly Zuzu...you should know better than anyone."

"You mean--?"

"It was, as your friends refer to it...a one-night stand. Or should I say a three-night stand?" And she grinned as she proceeded to open the door, not bothering to watch as the door too was soon swallowed up by the flames she had lit, leaving a wounded elder sibling alone in vast ocean.

Azula didn't give a damn. After all, she was safely aboard another one of her Father's ships. Zuzu burning in the ocean was of no concern of hers.

Too bad the poor fool didn't see it happening until it was too late.

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

_Azula always lies..._

_Azula...always...lies..._

_Lies..._

"I hate you..." he muttered with a rage and fervor unbeknownst to him.

I hate you.

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

Over and over, over and over; round and round the circle goes...where it stops nobody knows.

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

-Finito.

Sorry you people had to wait so long! Heh; thanks so much for your support and hope you enjoyed my first non-oneshot completed piece of work! I really like this one and I hope you enjoyed the background themes as well as the obvious sex, sex, and sex. This is probably the last Avatar fanfiction I'll write because the only reason I was doing it was because **Arcaenym** asked so nicely. So if you liked the story idea, kudos to her!

Thanks and bye!

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
